Myrtle Lies
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: Myrtle lies to her new friend Minerva about where she gets all of her bruises. Minerva tries to help but she's too late. Songfic to Jason Micheal Carroll's "Alyssa Lies"


This was one of those things you just can't get out of your head. I had only heard one part of this song once and it just stuck. Normally I don't go for country or listen to the radio, but this day I happened to come across this song and I just had to look it up. 

I know that Myrtle was in Ravenclaw, and I know McGonagall probably wasn't a first year when Myrtle was, but I just needed her for this. I also know Myrtle was killed by the basilisk, but that's what fan fiction is about right? Bending cannon.

**Please help stop the child abuse**. No matter how much you or some other child may be punished for speaking out, if it rescues them or even let's them know someone cares, it's worth it. No one deserves to live _**or**_die feeling like no one loves them. And who knows? Maybe Alyssa won't have to lie any more.

Myrtle Lies

_My little girl met a new friend_

_Just the other day_

_On the playground at school_

_Between the tires and the swings._

Myrtle was excited, today was her first day at Hogwarts! 

She had been sorted into Hufflepuff. It was supposed to be the house that housed the people no one else wanted, but she didn't mind. 

No one had wanted her before, why should it be any different now? 

She was all smiles, shaking everyone's hand and trying to make as many friends as possible. 

No one seemed to care.

There was one girl, though, who returned her smile and said determinedly, "You're my best friend now Myrtle!" no doubt the girl was a Gryffindor. Her name was Minerva.

Myrtle thought she was free.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

_But she came home with tear-filled eyes_

_And she said to me, "Daddy Alyssa Lies."_

Minerva tried to stop it, brave and noble as she was, "_but some people can just feel fear and weakness."_ Myrtle thought.

She had hidden herself in the toilet for what seemed like the longest time. Olive Hornby was a Slytherin first year who had nothing but mean things to say to Myrtle.

There was a banging on the stall door. She whimpered and huddled closer, sure that Olive had come to finish with more than a few blood insults.

BANG! The stall nearest the door. Myrtle hugged her knees to her chest.

BANG! Three stalls down. She closed her eye tight.

BANG! Getting closer. She flinched, trying not to scream out.

BANG! The stall next to hers. She was crying now.

BANG! She threw her arms up.

It was Minerva. For once she knew the warmth of having someone soothe her fears instead of cause them.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

The year was over and the train was pulling into Kings Cross. Myrtle tried not to cry, she really did! But the tears spilled down her cheeks as she hugged Minerva goodbye, hoping she would get to see her again.

Minerva was crying too.

She hung back from the crowd, watching Myrtle meet her father on the platform. She was obviously trying to hide it, but she was scared.

And then they disappeared.

The tears ran down her cheeks as she caught up with her own father. "Daddy Myrtle lies."

He was a bit startled as he looked down to his crying daughter. She was really hurt by this. "We'll talk about this at home sweetheart."

Minerva had never wanted to go home less.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

_Well I just brushed it off at first_

_Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt_

_Or the things she had seen_

_I wasn't ready when I said, "You can tell me"_

Her father sat her down on his knee in his study. "You can tell me now Minerva."

He wasn't ready for what came next.

"Myrtle lies. She tells the teachers that she likes to play with candles, but she's afraid of fire. She tells the other students that she keeps forgetting about the missing stair, but it only happens after she comes back from weekends with her father. Myrtle lied and said she couldn't wait to get home, but she looked so scared Daddy. Can't we help her?" 

Minerva had tears running down her cheeks as she said all this. Her father hugged her close and told her it would be alright, and that she should go to bed.

He just brushed it off as over-imagination.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

_And she said_

"_Alyssa lies in the classroom_

_Alyssa lies everyday at school_

_Alyssa lies to the teachers_

_As she tries to cover every bruise."_

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

_My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep_

_As I stepped into the room I heard her say a prayer so soft and sweet_

"_God bless my mom and my dad_

_and my new friends Alyssa_

_oh I know she needs you bad."_

He crept into her room to see if she was asleep, but al he heard was a soft praying. Her mother had been a devout christian, for all that she was a witch, and Minerva felt as if this was the only way to be close to her now that she was gone.

"Go bless my mummy up in heaven, and my daddy who takes care of me really good. Most of all, bless Myrtle cause she needs you most of all, cause she lies."

He closed the door softly and sank against the wall and put his head in his hands. 

This was serious.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

"_Cause Alyssa lies to the classroom_

_Alyssa lies everyday at school_

_Alyssa lies to the teachers_

_As she tries to cover every bruise_

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

_I had the worst night of sleep in years_

_As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears_

_I knew just what it was I had to do_

_But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news._

He tossed and turned all night thinking bout Minerva's friend. He wanted to tell her everything would be alright, but he had thins sinking feeling.

He decided that the best course of action would be to go back to Hogwarts with Minerva and report it.

But he was too late.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

_My little girl asked my why everybody looked so sad_

_The lump in my throat grew bigger_

_With every question that she asked_

_Until I felt the tears run down my cheeks _

_And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today_

He felt the hot tears running down his face as Minerva looked frantically around for the little girl.

Everyone was wearing black.

"Where is she daddy, and why is everyone so sad?" she asked million questions, but she asked slowly as if her voice had weights attached to it.

He choked back a sob as he tried to explain that Myrtle wasn't going to be there.

Ever.

"Myrtle's gone, she's with the angels now."

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

_Cause Alyssa doesn't lie in the classroom_

_Alyssa doesn't lie anymore at school_

_Alyssa lies with Jesus_

_Cause there was nothing anyone would do._

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

_Tears filled my eyes when my little girl asked me why_

_Alyssa lies_

"Why daddy, why did she lie? Why did she have to lie until no one could do anything?"

Her voice was cracking.

He hugged her closed, letting her cry into his jacket. "I don't know sweetheart, I don't know."

"Daddy tell me why."

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

_Alyssa lies._


End file.
